Misc. Trolls
The following is a list of Troll species variants. Design variants These individuals are variants of the normal Troll heritage. Glitter Trolls Glitter Trolls are a natural variant seen so far only among the Pop Trolls. Trolls may be dashed in glitter, such as the few flicks of Glitter on Queen Poppy's cheeks. However, these Trolls are easily identified by their completely glittery bodies as well as their metallic hair. These Trolls fart Glitter and it will fall off from time to time when they dance. These Trolls seem to prefer to be completely naked, with exceptions such as Gia Grooves. In fact its revealed in Truth or Dare, just wearing pants is gross to these trolls. They shine light off of their bodies and are essentially a walking Disco Ball. In the film Trolls, multiple Glitter Trolls hung from the ceiling together to to produce even larger Disco ball effects. As evidenced by Tiny Diamond also being a Glitter Troll, their Glittery skin is also inheritable and can transfer into other types of Troll. GuyDiamonddiscoball.png|A single Glitter Troll (Guy Diamond) shining light off of himself and acting as a Discoball. 4glittertrolls.png|4 Glitter Trolls forming a Discoball 2glittler.png|2 Glitter Trolls forming a Discoball In Trolls: The Beat Goes On episode Glitter Loss, Guy Diamond looses his Glittery sheen after a scrubber pod scrubs the glitter off of him he is left as just a normal grey troll with metallic hair. The Scrubber pods should, had Guy Diamond not interfered, just buffed his body to brighten his natural sheen. The glittery sheen of a Glitter Troll can be restored by an artifact known as The Fountain of Glitter. However, a Glitter Troll who becomes too full of themselves after bathing in it can shine dangerous bright, so bright it sets things on fire. Resulting in them having to maintain a level of humbleness to keep a reasonable shine, though a little bit of ego must be maintained to keep the Glitter. Guy Diamond claims in "Glamping" that as a Glitter Troll, or rather THE Glitter Troll, they are all about living the high-life and being fantastic. Guy has made attempts for the other non-Glitter Trolls to experience what it is like to be a Glitter Troll. In Blank Day, he proposes a day of celebration wherein normal Trolls get to experience life as a Glitter Troll for one day, while in Weekend at Diamond's, he invents a device that allows trolls to fart like a Glitter Troll. The Glitter Trolls are proud of their beautiful metallic sheen overall. The difference in design between 3D Trolls that are Glitter and the 2D trolls from Trolls: The Beat Goes On! is that the designs in the 2D animation are a lot more unique. In Trolls, all Glitter Trolls re-use Guy Diamond's model with colors swapped, except some eyelashes to indicate a female. Named Glitter Trolls Trolls-Guy-Diamond.png|Guy Diamond IMG 20191204 232931.jpg|Gia Grooves, one of the few Glitter Trolls to regularly be fully clothed IMG 20191204 142835.jpg|Sky Toronto Tiny Diamond.jpg|Tiny Diamond, the first not to be a Pop Troll Screenshot 20191120-225555.jpg|Archer Pastry, the disguise of Kaboom Troll Toys - Arabesque.jpg|Arabesque (toy only) Fuzzlings thumb|right|Did you find the Imposter? Did you find the imposter? Did you find the Imposter? Fuzzlings is the type of Troll whose name applies to Trolls like Fuzzbert. These strange Trolls are seen only living among the Pop Trolls. They essentially are just a fluff of hair with two legs sticking out of the bottom and nothing else. They make strange noises but cannot speak and are otherwise silent. They have the ability to store a lot of items in their hair, like large numbers of other Trolls. Also, in The Imposter, Branch goes to shake hands with Fuzzbert. This was a trick so he could tug Fuzzberts hair while looking for an impostor Troll, only for Fuzzbert to pull Branch into his hair as a response. Once inside he is approached by 3 other Fuzzlings who ask him in digital noise "Did you found the Imposter?", clearly annoyed he pulled Fuzzbert's hair. They appear to have been fully aware they know there is a impostor among the Trolls and there certainly not one among them. He then appears outside of another Fuzzling. The Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series first uses the name in Fun Branch where the Fuzzlings were repairing various pods. They are also named in The Interns when Nova Swift asks Satin and Chenille to "find a Fuzzling in a pile of Glitter". This was then followed up by them having to "find a speck of Glitter in a pile of Fuzzlings". Branch also tells Poppy, Smidge and Biggie they came across a village of Fuzzlings in Troll Playing Game. When Poppy takes too long to decide what to do, the Fuzzling pair they are greeted by form maces out of their hair and attack the trio. What Did I Miss? was meant to reveal that Mags Gumdrop's hair wasn't natural at all, but rather it was a large Fuzzling that was sitting on top of her head. The skit was cut from the episode. The term "fuzzling" itself originates from the Trolls: Crazy Party Forest! game and has been used thereafter for all references to these type of Trolls. Fuzzbert was one of several Fuzzlings named in the game. Named Members Fuzzbert the Troll.png|Fuzzbert Troll Toys - Wim.jpg|Wim (toy only) Future Trolls thumb|right|Future Trolls These simply are Trolls that live in the future. They appear in BFFF. They are mostly the same as present-time Trolls, except they have streaks of glitter in their hair. Their colouration tends to lean towards more neon colours. The year they live in is 3235 A.B., they live in pods suspended in mid air rather then hanging to a branch like Trolls of the past. Sub Cultures While most Trolls fit into one of 6 Tribes, subgroup of Trolls have developed over time based on other genres. These form their own sub-cultures. These aren't subcultures that developed during the lifetime of the Troll itself, rather these Trolls were born with a natural affiliation for a particular niche of music. These Trolls appear to be the start of brand new Tribes of their own but their numbers are small. Hip-Hop Trolls thumb|right|[[Tiny Diamond, a hip-hop Troll]] Tiny Diamond is a small Troll who was born a Hip-Hop Trolls despite having a Pop Troll father. He is a tiny clone of Guy Diamond, except for his music and dance style. Tiny Diamond is one of the first, if not the first, of this family of Trolls. Reggaeton Trolls thumb|right|Reggaeton Trolls, [[Tresillo their leader is in the middle]] These type of Trolls specialize in reggaeton dance and music. Their dreadlocked hair is formed into ponytails and they have bright markings across their bodies. They lack all clothes except their hairbands and earrings. They were the first introduced Trolls whose music was not in English. Branch is seen dancing with them in trailers. The leader of the trio is Tresillo. Smooth Jazz Trolls thumb|right|[[Chaz, a Smooth Jazz Troll]] When a Smooth Jazz Troll plays music, its seen that listeners can mellow out, their entire bodies feeling like jelly. The troll also floats as it plays. The music from a smooth Jazz troll is paralysing and mellow to Trolls who enjoy it, but not to Trolls like Hickory who can't stand it. K-Pop Trolls thumb|right|The K-Pop Gang A gang of Trolls who like K-Pop and call themselves "The K-Pop Gang". They have a glossy skin with a chrome finish to it and are dressed in simple outfits which match the colour of their hair. They are all identical except for color. The skin around their eyes is a different color as is their nose. They are seen holding Branch hostage and challenging someone else to a dance off and Branch ends up dancing with them. Due to be introduced in Trailers after the Reaggaeton Trolls, they were the second Trolls to be featured who don't have music in English. Trivia *Most Cultural variants seem to come from the Pop trolls tribe. The Pop Trolls are the tribe that embraces differences the most so this isn't a surprise that their tribe has spun out the most variations. This is true especially in the era before the Tribe got reintroduced to the other Troll Tribes in Trolls World Tour as they didn't know there were other types of Trolls. Category:Trolls Category:Troll Tribes Category:Characters Category:Species